


moonlit night

by altissimozucca



Series: the hogwarts au no one asked for [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, a lot of fluff, alex is a werewolf, george is curious, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altissimozucca/pseuds/altissimozucca
Summary: It was George who once again broke the silence. “Why are you here?” he asked, sounding curious and Alex had to supress a groan at the question.“I caught a bad cold.” To make it more believable, he faked a cough making George roll his eyes at how obvious the lie was; he looked at the slightly taller boy intently, causing Alex to shift his gaze onto the bottle on the bedside table.“Yeah, right,” George scoffed lightly, propping himself up on his elbows. “Try again.”“I’m serious!” Alex defended, feeling himself grow both irritated and slightly frightened. “Even if I’m lying, what’s it to you? I obviously have a reason to be here so let’s just leave it at that.”
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell
Series: the hogwarts au no one asked for [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535090
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	moonlit night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [L0stInSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0stInSpace/gifts).

** Alexander Albon never** thought he’d get the chance to study at Hogwarts.

He was a pureblood, born in a long line of witches and wizards sorted through various houses, so it wasn’t really a surprise that great things were expected of him; after his seventh birthday, all of his hopes and dreams of ever becoming a healer fell apart by a monstrous creature biting its teeth into the young boy and cursing him for life.

Alex was a werewolf, a creature of the night awakening once a month and wreaking havoc wherever it went, a ruthless beast with a killer instinct instilled into its jaw, so unlike what the boy was outside of the full moon; he was grateful for wolfsbane potion as it allowed him to just curl up in the Shrieking Shack during that awful night without hurting himself or anybody else.

He never thought he’d get his Hogwarts letter, but he did and that was the happiest day of his life; the boy got sorted into Ravenclaw, not once making neither the late Headmaster Lauda nor Headmaster Hamilton regret allowing him to study at Hogwarts.

Alex got good grades, never missed class unless he was at the Hospital Wing dealing with the aftermaths of the full moon and helped other students out, even though he was quite shy and awkward; he was mostly in the company of his housemate Charles, though the younger boy never talked much, and neither did Alex.

Charles was the first person to figure out that Alex is a werewolf. He was perceptive and noticed the pattern of Alex’s disappearances, put two-and-two together and confronted the older boy with his facts and despite knowing the truth, continued hanging out with Alex and defended him if someone mentioned the bags under Alex’s eyes or how he was sleeping with his head in his pudding.

The second person who figured it out was Pierre, the Gryffindor in his year who often hung out with Charles and thus, with Alex; he didn’t say anything, but began sitting next to the Thai wizard in every class they shared and woke him up if he began falling asleep, bringing him notes from other periods to the Hospital Wing and leaving chocolate for him.

Other than the two of them, the only people who knew were the staff of the school and Alex wanted to keep it that way; despite his two friends reacting positively, some professors looked at him wearily and as much as he wanted not to notice those looks, he couldn’t because he knew he was a monster, no matter how much Charles and Pierre tried to convince him otherwise.

Alex was in the Hospital Wing, sleeping off his post-transformation headache when he heard commotion from the other side of the room; his eyes opened so that he could see Madame Williams leading a yelping Hufflepuff fifth-year towards one of the beds, scolding him whenever he grew louder.

From what he could see in his position, it was George – a somewhat-friend to Alex, since he was in the same house as Lando who was a friend of Max’s who was dating Charles who was friends with Alex. The two of them were the calmest out of the group of friends, so they often talked to one another while Lando caused mischief and the others tried to stop him.

George was currently groaning in pain while writhing on the bed as Madame Williams fussed over him; Alex could hear him cursing Lando throughout the whole ordeal, causing the healer to smack the back of his head lightly.

After Madame Williams gave some sort of draught to George and ordered him to stay in bed, she left and Alex closed his eyes, not wanting his friend to know that he’s awake. It seemed like luck wasn’t on his side, though, as he heard George speak from where he was.

“Hey, Alex!” the younger Brit greeted him, causing the Thai to crack one of his eyes open; the Hufflepuff was waving his hand excitedly, wincing afterwards as pain shot through it.

“Hi, George,” the Ravenclaw greeted back, less enthusiastic than the other boy. “What happened to you?”

A shadow crossed across the Hufflepuff’s face. “Lando,” he replied bitterly, “Lando and his dumb experiments gone wrong.” Alex couldn’t help but laugh, knowing how much of a prankster the fourth-year was.

“I’m so glad we’re not in the same house,” Alex commented, earning a groan from George, causing Alex to laugh. That was the end of that, and they were left in silence, sometimes broken by the younger wizard groaning or Alex yawning.

It was George who once again broke the silence. “Why are you here?” he asked, sounding curious and Alex had to supress a groan at the question.

“I caught a bad cold.” To make it more believable, he faked a cough making George roll his eyes at how obvious the lie was; he looked at the slightly taller boy intently, causing Alex to shift his gaze onto the bottle on the bedside table.

“Yeah, right,” George scoffed lightly, propping himself up on his elbows. “Try again.”

“I’m serious!” Alex defended, feeling himself grow both irritated and slightly frightened. “Even if I’m lying, what’s it to you? I obviously have a reason to be here so let’s just leave it at that.”

George sighed, taking note of the serious tone of Alex’s voice and nodded, “Fine, fine. I will find out one day, though. Mark my words.”

True to his word, George kept pestering Alex about why he was at the Hospital Wing so often; at one point the older wizard began wondering whether the Hufflepuff was truly that oblivious or just too daft to connect the dots of the Ravenclaw’s disappearances.

Alex was worried about George figuring out the truth, though, even though it didn’t seem like it was possible at the moment; he was just waiting for the Hufflepuff to pop up one day with the sentence _‘You’re a werewolf and I don’t want to talk to you anymore’_ at the rate he was going at.

George must’ve noticed the worry and stress in Alex, as he’d often do small things to make the older boy feel better, like leave chocolate or some Chocolate Frog cards he knew Alex didn’t own yet.

George wasn’t that annoying in his attempts to learn Alex’s secret, though, and Alex was slowly getting used to having a shadow trailing after him, enjoying George’s company more often than not. They’d go to the Library and Alex would help George with schoolwork while the younger would try his best to make Alex feel better.

“Last year I ended up with green hair for a week,” the Hufflepuff spoke, telling Alex the story of some of the pranks Lando had pulled on him throughout the past years. “Lance found it particularly funny, the bloody bastard.”

“Why don’t you just ask Antonio to tell Lando to stop? He’ll listen to him, maybe,” Alex suggested, snickering at the thought of George with grass-coloured hair. George shook his head dejectedly.

“I tried but it didn’t work. He’s still better than Dan was, though. First year was hell, absolute hell for everyone. I can’t believe Hamilton appointed him as our head of house, after all the pranks he’d pulled.”

“Well, he is the only Hufflepuff in the staff right now and everyone loves him.” Alex shrugged. “I mean, there’s Seb and Grosjean, too, but they’re not Professors,” he added after a moment. George nodded, his eyes wandering around the library as Alex continued skimming through the book in front of him, scribbling something down every few seconds.

A comfortable silence engulfed them, with Alex continuing to study and George observing him; the Brit couldn’t help but notice lingering scars on the older boy’s neck, causing him to frown and absentmindedly scratch his own.

He was worried about Alex, knowing that whatever the Thai boy was keeping from everyone must’ve been very important. He’d seen how tired Alex would get, how he’d miss classes and have pounding headaches far too often to be normal.

George frowned, taking in the array of almost-gone scars littering Alex’s face, only them noticing them even after hanging out with the boy for the past few years; there was a particularly nasty one going from Alex’s mouth towards his ear, which Alex said he got from falling off a broom when he was a kid hence why he didn’t play Quidditch anymore.

George had a feeling that wasn’t the truth.

The Hufflepuff couldn’t help but notice the small frown of concentration lingering on the Ravenclaw’s face, smiling as Alex’s tongue poked out and eyebrows furrowed; George had forgotten that he also had an assignment to do, too entranced by the older boy in front of him.

It was then that George realized how closed off Alex actually was and how much he wanted to get to know him, truly.

Alex must’ve noticed him looking and raised his eyebrow questioningly, though a bit of colour flushed over his cheeks. “What?” he mumbled out, receiving a headshake in response.

“Nothing, nothing,” George replied before leaning on his hand, elbow on the table and Alex shrugged, continuing with his assignment. “What’s your favourite colour?” George asked suddenly, causing Alex to create a smudge on his parchment in surprise.

“Uh, blue?” the Ravenclaw answered, voice full of confusion. George hummed, nodding.

“Nice.”

Alex then came to the conclusion that George was slightly weird, but also that he didn’t really mind that.

Two weeks have passed, and George found himself fantasizing about Alex far too often to be considered friendly; the border of _friendly_ was crossed when George thought about how much he wanted to run his fingers through Alex’s hair as it seemed really soft.

The two boys were sitting next to the Black Lake, Alex leaning on a random tree by the shore with George laying next to him and pointing out random, funny-shaped clouds and Alex played along, pointing out things that were obviously not there.

“That one looks like a marshmallow,” said the Ravenclaw, pointing at the whole sky and causing the Hufflepuff to roll his eyes.

“You’re not funny,” he commented, turning to look at Alex who had a hint of a grin playing on his face.

“I’m hilarious.”

George hummed, moving his eyes up towards the sky once again. “That one looks like a dog,” he pointed to his far right, his friend looking in the direction. The Ravenclaw squinted his eyes, trying to make out the shape in the clouds and nodded when he did.

“That’s one small dog then,” Alex replied. “Like a beagle or something like that.”

“Or a basset hound,” George added. “That’s my Patronus.”

Alex looked at him in shock and awe. “You can produce a corporeal Patronus?” George nodded in response, sitting up and pulling his wand out of the pocket of his jeans; Alex frowned at the action. “Don’t put your wand there, you’ll break it if you sit on it.”

“I won’t,” said George, rolling his eyes. He took a deep breath before saying the incantation, producing a wisp of silver light which turned into a short, pudgy dog that ran circles around them. George was grinning, though his grin dwindled at the serious and slightly sad expression on Alex’s face.

The hound vanished with a puff, leaving the two boys in silence. It was Alex who broke it, “It suits you.” George smiled, shrugging.

“I think so, yeah.” He looked at Alex, nudging his shoulder, “What’s yours?”

“I can’t produce a corporeal one. I can barely produce the incorporeal,” the Ravenclaw replied with a hint of pain in his voice. George wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him in as a way of comfort but the Thai stiffened. “What are you doing?”

“Hugging you, isn’t it obvious?”

Alex relaxed in his hold, leaning his head on George’s shoulder. The Hufflepuff’s face turned hot from the sign of affection; still, he leant his head on top of Alex’s, even though the Ravenclaw was slightly taller than him.

George couldn’t focus on anything other than the scent of the older boy and the warmth he produced as he cuddled closer to the Hufflepuff; he found a part of his brain wondering how it would feel to kiss Alex, but he pushed the thought to the back of his head.

“Thank you,” he heard Alex mumble into his shoulder, and George smiled, running his fingers through the Ravenclaw’s hair comfortingly. They remained in that position and the Hufflepuff could feel the other boy beginning to doze off, his slow breathing lulling George to sleep, too.

“Oh my God, look at them!” a loud and familiar voice broke them out of the trance they found themselves in, Alex scrambling away from George who hit his head against the bark of the tree in surprise.

The familiar face of Lando Norris stared down at them, a wide grin on his face and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes; behind him stood Carlos, the seventh year Gryffindor who acted as a somewhat guardian to the younger wizard. The Spaniard was face-palming hard, eyes apologetic as he looked at the two friends on the ground.

The youngest of them was still looking at the duo, head tilted to one side. “Are you two together? You should be,” he began rambling, causing the Hufflepuff and the Ravenclaw to start blushing furiously.

“Leave them alone, _cabrón_,” Carlos interrupted, earning a grateful smile from the two younger wizards. Lando pouted at the insult, hitting Carlos’ shoulder and slouching. “People don’t appreciate others messing in their business.”

“Sorry, guys,” Lando apologized to the two, shrugging, “You just look so cut-” He was once again interrupted by Carlos, this time with a slap on the back of his head. He rubbed the area softly, throwing the Gryffindor a dirty look.

Alex looked at George and the two of them stood up, brushing the dirt from their pants. “Did you need something?” George asked, causing Lando to widen his eyes and then nod furiously.

“Antonio is looking for you. ‘dunno why,” he said, motioning towards the seventh-year Hufflepuff who stood at the other side of the courtyard. “You better get going, Georgie. You know he doesn’t like waiting.”

Alex was feeling horrible once again; another full moon was coming up and he had constant headaches, felt exhausted all the time and just wanted to stay in his dorm sleeping. Charles and Pierre constantly checked up on him, with the Gryffindor taking notes for the Ravenclaw, too, knowing that the other wizard wasn’t in a condition to do so himself.

Kubica, the Ravenclaw head of house, made sure to bring the student medication to dull the pain, but it didn’t help much and the pounding in his head continued.

There was a small part of Alex just wishing for the full moon to come as soon as possible to just rid him of his headache, even though he despised what he became during that time; he was contemplating just scrambling to the Shrieking Shack and curling into a ball for the remainder of the week.

Alex was sitting in the Great Hall, eating toast and drinking tea to calm the pain when a person slid in the seat next to him. The Ravenclaw didn’t even notice, nibbling on the piece of bread with drooping eyes and a pained expression.

“Are you okay?” George asked, softly touching Alex’s shoulder with his to earn the other wizard’s attention. Alex nodded in response.

“I’m good,” he replied, wincing as the pounding in his skull continued. George shot him a look of disbelief.

“Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?” The Ravenclaw shook his head, sipping his beverage, eyes shut. He felt someone sitting next to him and the tea mug in his hands was replaced by what felt like a vial.

He cracked his eyes open and noticed both George and Charles – who put the small bottle into his hand – looking at him worriedly. “Madame Williams gave me this, it should soothe the pain,” Charles explained.

Alex nodded and opened the vial, draining its contents in a millisecond. He winced at the disgusting taste, but felt the effects of the potion at once, making him let out a relaxed sigh and stuff the rest of his toast into his mouth.

“You should check in with her later. She’s got something to go over with you, concerning _you-know-what_,” the younger Ravenclaw notified him before softly smiling and standing up. “I should go and see Max. He was pissy yesterday.” With that, he left two of his friends and joined his boyfriend at the Gryffindor table.

“What was that about?” George asked. Alex waved him off, but the Hufflepuff was persistent, “Was that about the secret? Come on, Alex, tell me. I’m your friend, right? You trust me, don’t you? I promise I won’t tell anyo-”

“For the love of Merlin, just leave me alone!” Alex snapped, standing up and leaving the Great Hall and the Hufflepuff sitting at the Ravenclaw table, looking after his friend with regret written on his face.

In the evening, George went to find Alex, but failed in his attempts; when he asked Charles, the Monègasque just shook his head, telling him it’s better not to go to Alex during that time. With a roll of his eyes, the Brit pushed past the Ravenclaw and ignored his warnings.

He made his way to the Hospital Wing, that being the only place left where he hadn’t looked. He could see Alex talking to Madame Williams and began waiting patiently for the older Ravenclaw to leave, but he was surprised to see the wizard leaving with the witch, covered by a blanket.

George followed them quietly, trying to remain inconspicuous and stealthy; he frowned when he saw the lady leading his friend to the Whomping Willow, and even more so when she hit the root and the two of them disappeared into a hidden passageway.

The Hufflepuff remained hidden by the shadows and the night, and after Madame Williams left back to the Hospital Wing, he snuck into the secret passage within the tree. He crawled out, just in time to see Alex downing another potion.

He looked to be in immense pain, which confused George. He started moving towards the Ravenclaw, earning his attention; Alex’s eyes widened, and he scurried into a corner, tears streaming down his cheeks. “Please, Georgie, go away.”

“No! I’m not going until you tell me what you’re hiding. Why are you here? What’s going on?” George moved towards his friend, who began twitching in the far corner of the worn-down building. He saw Alex’s limbs cracking, tearing through his clothing and when he heard the wolfish cries, a sudden realization hit him.

Alex was already too far gone, curled in on himself, animal cries leaving him from the pain he was under; George was entranced by the way his body switched, in place of the familiar Ravenclaw an unknown beast, cowering away from the Hufflepuff.

George moved towards his friend, who moved away. “Alex, hey,” he tried, causing the Ravenclaw to shake his beastly head furiously. George carefully stretched out his hand and the werewolf couldn’t help but sniff it, snuggling into it affectionately. “You drank Wolfsbane, right?” The question was already answered by the fact that George was still standing and not getting chased by the beast, but Alex still nodded in response.

The werewolf moved away from his friend, curling on the ground and doing nothing. George laid down next to him, choosing to ignore the dirt and the grime as he cuddled into the beast. ‘_What are you doing, Georgie?_’ Alex couldn’t help but think.

“I’m sorry for being annoying,” he heard George mumble. “I shouldn’t have tried to get you to tell me anything. I know this is a big thing and I’m sorry for being inconsiderate.”

Alex nuzzled George, the werewolf’s head almost two-times bigger than the fifth-year’s. _‘It’s alright,’_ Alex wanted to say, but as he couldn’t, he just remained there, the younger boy pressed against his body instead of screaming and running away.

As he laid there, for once in his life feeling content in the eerie silence of the moonlit night, he couldn’t help but think how he wouldn’t mind to spend his full moons with George by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr at altisssimozucca](https://altisssimozucca.tumblr.com/)


End file.
